User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 11 - Who Can You Trust?
Episode 11: Who Can You Trust? Premise: The contestants participate in a trust challenge series, pitting together friends, acquaintences, and rivals. Duncan also shows his soft side! Fun Fact: We now know what Gwen's underwear looks like! Also, Lindsay "took" biology and Chris hates to waste explosives! Challenge: Trust challenge series. Includes a freehand climb up a cliff challenge, extreme cooking challenge, a blind William Tell challenge, a blind trapeze challenge, and a blind toboggan race challenge. Winner(s): Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Sadie, for failing the blind William Tell challenge My Favorite Part: The energy of the episode I really love this episode. This is definitely one of my favorite episodes this season. There are so many memorable moments in this episode and many of them are funny, sweet, and even dramatic! Let's start with the funny moments. A lot of the jokes in this episode were absolutely hilarious. I liked Chris's emotional speech of trust in the beginning and I laughed hard when Lindsay messed up the blowfish challenge when she kept on poking at the blowfish and it blew out of the window and then she drew a happy face on it with ketchup (that killed me!). Trent's freakout was also pretty funny, especially when he punched himself three times in the head and screamed. Yeah, it was a bit discomforting to see Trent in that condition, but that's definitely something you would expect from a challenge like this. Sadie messing up the reverse William Tell was pretty funny and when she knocked out Courtney. I also cracked up a lot during the trapeze challenge when Lindsay told Heather to jump too early and Heather jumped into the jellyfish-infested water. It was also good to see some Gwen-Heather drama and when Heather told Gwen not to "fall behind" and ripped her pants. You certainly don't see that everyday! There were also a lot of sweet moments. I loved watching Geoff and Bridgette bonding. I thought their interactions were very genuine and I really liked seeing them get along. They've got really good chemistry. It was also nice to see Duncan show his sweet side by getting DJ a new bunny after it got eaten by a snake, then an eagle, and then a shark. It's definitely good character development for him. It was also nice seeing DJ's brave side in the blind toboggan challenge and show a good feeling of determination to win after Duncan finds bunny. Also, despite too much "eee-ing" at the end when Katie and Sadie are reunited at the Dock of Shame, I will admit that their reunion was very, very sweet. I also thought the challenge was brilliant. It definitely made for some great character interactions and each character definitely has a good moment. I liked how extreme the challenges were with all the obstacles, explosions, and Chef shooting hot sauce at everyone. It definitely gave the episode a very energetic tone and I found myself excited and full of laughter throughout the episode. This is exactly what a Total Drama episode should be like. Something really funny that keeps me on the edge of my feet with drama and excitement. To call this episode a good episode might be an understatement, because this is a PHENOMENAL episode. Category:Blog posts